Vision Ward
Objects revealed Unlike , allow a team to see invisible champions and objects like: Hide= |-| Show= * while inside her * while stealthed with * * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * * while stealthed from * while stealthed from * while stealthed with * * while stealthed with * while stealthed with * while stealthed from * Enemy Notes * are visible at all times and have . Every attack done to it will only damage it by 1. It also regenerates 1 health every 3 seconds when it has been out of combat for 5 seconds. * can be used on . * are unavailable for the Twisted Treeline and the Howling Abyss maps. * grant when destroyed. If the player who reveals the ward and the killer of the ward are different players, the gold will be split, each gaining . * grant when killed. Strategy * If you are up against an enemy team with at least one stealth champion place the at key points in your lane to prevent being ganked, or against a champion such as who relies on stealth to avoid damage. * It is most beneficial to place a near high priority targets which will probably be warded, like or or at a location of a known ward. Media Vision Ward old2 screenshot.jpg|1st Vision Ward (pre - V3.12) Vision Ward old screenshot.png|2nd Vision Ward (post - V3.12) Patch history . ;V6.13 * Attacking wards will not trigger in-combat status for the purpose of , , or . * Now grant when killed. * For every 150 seconds that a ward is alive, it becomes visually swaggier for the team that placed it. ;V6.9 * Health reduced to 4 from 5. * Now regenerates 1 health every 3 seconds when out of combat for 5 seconds. ;V5.22 * Cost reduced to from . ;V5.5 * Unskinned Sight and Vision Wards now have spawn and death animations to provide better feedback. ;V4.14 * Fixed a bug where they weren't pink. ;V4.4 * Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting full true sight vision equal to their normal vision range. * Fixed a bug where it wasn't properly granting true sight in an enclosed area (such as pit and pit). ;V3.14 * Stealthed. * Heal increased to 3 from 5. * Duration increased to infinite from 180 seconds. * Cost reduced to from . * Now limited to 1 placed on the map per player. ;V1.0.0.148 * Added new particles. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * No longer state that they have . ;V1.0.0.134 * and Vision Wards now have a second cooldown. ;V1.0.0.125 * Now properly update the map icons for creep camps. ;V1.0.0.123 * Using on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through Fog of War to all enemies. * Attack-move will now target visible wards. ;V1.0.0.121 * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. * Locally jumping to a ward will now destealth the ward for 2 seconds. ;V1.0.0.120 * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except ). This means, for example, that wards will no longer be able to block , will not block skillshots, and is no longer able to onto a ward. ;V1.0.0.112 * Maximum stacks increased to 5 from 3. ;V1.0.0.111 * Now have a pink top. ;V1.0.0.109 * Grating upon being killed. * Cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.108 * Health increased to 3 from 1. * Immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. ;V1.0.0.107 * Health reduced to 1 from ?. * Armor reduced to 0 from ?. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. * Duration reduced to 180 seconds from 210. ;V1.0.0.105 * Updated tooltip. ;V1.0.0.101 * Now shows its remaining duration (in seconds) in its mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. ;V1.0.0.61 * Cast range increased to 600 from 300. ;V0.9.25.34 * Duration increased to 210 seconds from 180. * Cooldown on placing consecutive Wards. ;V0.9.25.21 * Cost reduced to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * Sight range increased to 1100 from 1000. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * Maximum stacks increased to 3 from 1. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Triggering effects like and . ;May 29, 2009 Patch * After two seconds, becomes invisible to opponents. ;May 9, 2009 Patch Added * Consumable item * ** Places an invisible ward which has magical sight (sees invisible units) within a 1000 radius for 180 seconds (300 range). }} References cs:Vision Ward de:Magisches Auge es:Centinela de Visión fr:Balise de Vision pl:Totem Wizji ru:Видящий тотем zh:真視守衛 Category:Removed items